The present disclosure relates to medical devices, and more particularly, to tracheal tubes and other tubes designed to form a seal against a surrounding passage.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Within the course of medical treatment, a tube or other medical device may sometimes be used to control the flow of air, food, fluids, or other substances into a patient. For example, medical devices (such as various types of tubes and catheters) may be used to control the flow of one or more substances into or out of a patient. In many instances it is desirable to provide a seal between the outside of the tube or device and the interior of the passage in which the tube or device is inserted. In this way, substances can only flow through the passage via the tube or other medical device, allowing a medical practitioner to maintain control over the type and amount of substances flowing into and out of the patient.
For example, tracheal tubes may be used to control the flow of air or other gases through a patient's trachea. Such tracheal tubes may include endotracheal tubes or tracheostomy tubes. To create a seal between such tubes and the tracheal wall, an inflatable cuff is typically employed. When inflated, the cuff may prevent air from flowing into or out of the patient's lungs except via the tube. In this manner, major air leaks during positive pressure ventilation, i.e., when air is being pushed into the lungs, and gas leaks during anesthesia procedures may be prevented.
The cuffs employed on devices such as endotracheal tubes or tracheostomy tubes may be manufactured from a variety of polymeric compositions, such as polyurethane (PU) or polyvinyl chloride (PVC). It may be desirable to manufacture such cuffs while wasting as little of the polymeric composition as possible and/or to improve the efficiency of the manufacturing process.